


how much?

by flowerkook



Series: andreil happy endings [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, its cute is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkook/pseuds/flowerkook
Summary: Andrew's face is blank, but his fingers are never idle.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: andreil happy endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	how much?

By the time Neil woke up, Andrew’s eyes were wide open. Neil had curled up next to him on Andrew’s loft bed in their shared room that definitely wasn’t made to hold two bodies, but they were both small and they made it work. Andrew’s eyes were focused, intently scanning the side of Neil’s face where gentle rays of the sun illuminated the ridges of his scars. The skin had finally healed, but the memory of the crimes were still starkly drawn in lines on his face.

Though Andrew’s face was a mask of apathy, showing no emotion outwardly as he traced the wounds on Neil’s arms with his fingertips, Neil liked to think he knew him well enough to see the flicker of emotion in his eyes.

For once his mind was anywhere but Exy. The silence was punctuated only by the rustle of the sheets as Andrew ran his hands over Neil’s skin, catching at every healing wound, bump, and ridge. Andrew paused at the bigger burns and slashes, waiting for a reaction from Neil, but when none came, he continued mapping the healing skin.

With bated breath, Neil laid perfectly still as Andrew’s hand glided up his shoulder and neck and found purchase on his chin. The question was on the tip of his tongue. _How much do you hate me?_ Neil fought to keep his mouth shut while Andrew’s eyes were gazing blankly at his scarred cheek, once marked by a number in black ink. Andrew’s eyes suddenly shot back to his.

“One hundred and fourteen percent.”

“But I didn’t even say anything!” Neil spluttered.

“You were thinking it.”

Neil’s brow furrowed in anger and Andrew’s remained neutral, but his eyes told Neil that there was no bite behind that number. Neil leaned in, stopping just short of Andrew’s lips. He felt their breath mingle for a moment before dragging one hand up the sheets to grab at the back of Andrew’s head. He pressed his lips to Andrew’s gently, until Andrew moved against him and that was the cue Neil needed. With a quick motion, he pulled Andrew on top of himself and yanked him down against his lips harder.

Neil swiped his tongue at Andrew’s lips in a silent question and Andrew answered by parting them. The kiss was lazy and a little sloppy, the two of them still fighting sleep in the early hours of the morning, but when Andrew pulled away and balanced his weight on his forearms, they were both out of breath. Neil’s hand didn't move from the back of Andrew’s head. Neil’s gaze traced the lines of Andrew’s face from his kiss bitten lips to the arch of his brow. When he met Andrew’s eyes again, the question left his lips before he could stop it.

“How about now?”

“One hundred and fifteen percent.”

Neil didn’t bother trying to fight the grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Was suddenly in a mood after rereading aftg so I wrote this at 4 am. whoops.


End file.
